Sleepless in New Vulcan
by Nyotarules
Summary: How to cure the seven year itch


Characters – Sarek/OC, Spock Prime/OC, T'Pau, cameo appearance Pike/OC, S/U,

Romance/Family

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date, August 2264 – S'chn T'gai compound, 20 miles from the planet's capital Shi'Kahr Uzhau**

**T'Pau (D.O.B 2122 earth date)**

T'Pau felt older than her142 middle-aged years. She even looked it these days. The stress and strains of being clan matriarch and leader of the Vulcan people was taking its toll on her. Perhaps she needed to follow the advice of her kinsman Selek and take what Terrans called a vacation. She never liked going offworld, even before the _Va Pak. _She could count the number of times she left the Vulcan system on her one hand. An expression she learned from her Terran _ko-fu_ T'Amanda . Her clan would consider it ironic that one who she at first opposed grew to be the daughter she never had. Well _kaiidth. _

It was time for her firstborn to set an example for the younger clan members; stop postponing the inevitable and get a bondmate. There was no point encouraging population growth policies at Council for the Vulcan people whilst her clan failed to 'be fruitful and multiply.' Another quote from Terran philosophy. Her influence would be solely missed. T'Pau tried to dismiss the thought of whether her next daughter by marriage would be as companionable.

**Sarek ****(D.O.B 2165 earth date)**

He recognised that time really was not on his side. His past experience had taught him that interstellar travel could disrupt his cycle to either delay it or make it premature. He knew his _ko'mekh_ would once again raise the question of a meeting with a matchmaker. He could no longer defer this with Federation meetings, trade negotiations and general Vulcan politics. Even his sa'fu/kinsmen Selek was looking for a bondmate. Granted he had not found anyone yet but at least he had started the process.

Six years after the revelation and he found it fascinating that Selek was genetically his son, old enough to be his father. At first things were tense between them but after dealing with the situation via a mind meld between himself, T'Pau and Selek they had come to an acceptance of the situation. To be honest Sarek thought his alternate self was a bit hard on his son but each universe had differrent circumstances.

Prime Spock had a difficult childhood when the Alpha quadrant was free from tension. In this universe the threat of war with the Romulans and Klingons always seemed around the corner, especially after the destruction of the USS Kelvin. No one knew at the time who the mystery antagonist was but reports of tattooed looking Vulcans blowing up starships made Starfleet extremely anxious and the Vulcan government even more determined to share their peaceful semi-pacifist intentions. Perhaps at the time they bent over backward too far to show 'no we are not like that'. He found other aspects between the two universes fascinating, especially the major changes in Terran history. For example, the idea of a blue eyed blonde Amanda seemed not quite right. He wondered if Perrin was even born yet. Did the other Sarek have a thing for blondes?

Time to deal with the present and not what might have been or what was in another reality. He activated his comm unit and made the first step that would change his life.

"_Ko'mekh,_ contact the matchmaker."

**Selek ********(D.O.B 2230 as Spock/D.O.B as Selek 2101 earth date)**

The clan decided Selek take the identity of Sarek's grandfather's nephew. The elders rescued from the _Va Pak_ decided that Selek use as much of his advanced, technological, one hundred and thirty year knowledge to assist the Vulcan people, they also felt no need to share his real identity with new elders.

Starfleet intelligence decided that Selek use as much of his 24th century knowledge to assist Starfleet. Section 31 decided that Selek leave Vulcan and work for them. (He used a few Anglo-Saxon expletives in both meetings). The Betazed Federation President unofficially decided that it was all too fantastic for her to believe and that her telepathic mind misheard his thoughts.

And Selek decided that another date with the lovely manager of the Shannai'kahr hotel, T'Mardis Be'hai'Ker was a good idea and that declining an invitation to lunch with T'Anna K'st Kau was an even better one!

**Author's Notes: **

**Characters-**

**T'Mardis is the creation of Starquilter57 in 'The Innkeeper's daughter, check it out and all her other tales!**

**T'Pau 142 years old, human equiv. 81.5 years**

**Sarek 99 years old, human equiv. 60 years **

**Selek 163 years old, human equiv. 92 years**

**I think I'm in the zone, there will more to come after the Pike story is complete. This came to me this morning whilst driving to work, shows how light the traffic was lol**

**It's Friday so send those reviews my way :o)**


End file.
